Sirius and The Sims Adventure
by HoboGiraffe
Summary: Sirius was bored. That was bad news, especially when everyone else was trying to work. So what happens when his girlfriend, Serena, lets him play with his friends lives, even if it is just a game? Trouble. How many changes can Sirius create? MANY!


**Hello everyone! This is just a little thing that I wanted to write for a long time, so I got off my butt and wrote it! I know that some of you would rather have a new chapter of one of my other stories and you will get one! I promise! I have another chapter of UNITED WE STAND that I will post later. But anyways… ENJOY!**

_****_

Sirius was bored.

Those words meant trouble.

When he was bored things got out of hand.

Especially when he was at Serena's house, where everything to him was foreign.

Today was supposed to be a day devoted to homework and studying, which Sirius thought was horrible because, who studied in the middle of July? Not him of course. So Sirius was presently laying down on one of the couches in the very large living room of the Tsukino's home. He sighed, a sorrow filled sound which caught the attention of Serena.

Serena was trying to concentrate on her potions assignment. She was having troubles with it and hearing Sirius sigh ruined her concentration. She scowled and looked at her lazy boyfriend. "Sirius?" she asked with a sweet smile, "Would you please either shut up or go away?" She finished the sentence with a sharp glare and turned back to her work.

Sirius, not taking the hint that she had to concentrate, whined. "But Sere! I'm bored! Show me something that I can do! Please?"

Serena sighed. She took a woeful glance at the working James, Remus and Lily and walked out of the room, not looking back to see if her boyfriend followed; she didn't need too, he made enough noise that she knew he was right behind her.

Sirius followed Serena happily, watching where they were going as not to get lost. You see Sirius got lost very easily. His friends sometimes called him the "Eternally Lost Boy", not that he had a bad memory, oh contraire! He just didn't take the extra effort to keep track of where he was going. That was usually okay, but not in the Tsukino house. It was just about as big as James' house which was almost two times as big as the Black house. He kept one eye on where they were going and the other, well, that was on the posterior of his petite girlfriend.

Serena smiled to herself as she walked. No matter how often she got frustrated or angry with Sirius, he always made her smile. 'Especially when he thinks he can stare at my backside without getting caught.' She rolled her eyes to herself and turned around suddenly, catching the tall boy behind her off guard.

Sirius didn't stop in time and ran right into the blonde cutie in front of him. He looked down in question and was rewarded with a kiss, a soft sweet kiss that left him breathless.

"Sirius?"

All he could do was nod.

"Stop staring at my bum."

His eyes widened and he looked at Serena. She laughed and turned around again and walked down the hall. Sirius shook his head, smiled and jogged along to catch her.

"What if I don't want to?" He smiled when she turned her head to look at him, still walking down the hall.

"I'll make you."

He knew that she would too, "I think that I'll just walk beside you then."

She nodded; a glitter of amusement shinning through her eyes. "Good idea."

They walked in a comfortable silence for awhile longer until Serena tugged at his arm and they walked into another room, the sign on the door said, "Serena's Room. Beware of Flying Monkeys!" She pulled him into the room and sat him in front of a box on her desk. "What's with the boxy thing?"

Serena giggled. "It's not a box silly! It's called a computer. You can do things on it when it is turned on."

He looked at the computer sceptically. "What kind of things?"

"You can write reports or stories," Sirius made a gagging motion, "or find information on the internet," He looked at her inquisitively here, "or study," Sirius pretended to faint and fell off his chair while doing so. Serena continued as if she didn't notice. "You can also play games." Sirius jumped up and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"I LOVE GAMES!"

Serena glanced at him, her eyes big and teary. "More then me?"

Sirius sputtered. "NO! Course not! I just- um- well… I- um…"

She laughed and sat him back in the swivel chair. "Don't worry about it sweetie, now watch."

And watch he did. He was amazed when she pushed a button at the bottom of the computer and shrieked like a girl when the screen flashed. He brought his wand out and was preparing to curse the evil machine when Serena's voice brought him back to earth. "Don't worry Sirius. It's supposed to do that. You don't have to scream."

Sirius flushed. "I wasn't screaming! I was- um… intimidating it! That's it! I was trying to protect you by scaring it!" He looked at her proudly, puffing his chest out.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Thank god that I have you my big strong saviour. All evil shall fall down dead by one look at your face!"

Sirius puffed out his chest even more until, "Hey! That was an insult!"

Serena smiled innocently. "Very good, sweetheart! Now, what's eleven plus one?"

Sirius mumbled and turned back to the computer, his eyes widened when he saw a picture of the five of them plus a drawn in Peter and Bella on the screen. "SERENA! THE COMPUTER HAS TAKEN OVER OUR FACES!"

She smiled at him. "No, that is what is called a desktop. It is a picture that I picked out of all the other billions and trillions and millions of pictures and placed inside of the computers information so I can look at it all the time. Do you like it?"

Sirius looked critically at the picture. "I think that it is great, but why did you draw in Peter and Bella? Also, do you think that it makes my bum look big?"

"They weren't there when we took the picture, so I had to draw them in."

"Oh. What about my other question about my bum?"

Serena shook her head, "Your bum is fine, just perfect."

Sirius looked over at her. "Not that you look or anything right?"

Serena shook her head, face a bit redder then normal but still smiling. She bent down and picked up a case and quickly changed the subject. "I don't have many games since I am a school almost all year but I have a few, pick one."

Sirius took the fabric case from her hands and flipped through the plastic pages. He stopped suddenly and pulled a disk out of one of the pages.

"This one."

Serena looked at it and laughed. "The Sims Deluxe Edition." She pushed another button and a magic plate popped out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of him. She fed the disk to the magic plate and pushed the button so that the plate went back to where it came from. "Good riddance," mumbled Sirius.

He watched the screen and when a new colourful screen popped up he looked at it in fascination. "Wow!" There, on the screen, was a house that seemed to build itself. A medium sized house with trees and a pool, then the house rearranged to a big house with two stories and lots of different rooms and decorations. He stared as the houses continued to change and when a blue screen came up and he tried to read the words that flew by the bottom of the screen, but they went to fast, causing him to look like an idiot because his head followed the path of the words, back and forth then back again.

Serena chuckled at her boyfriend. When the blue screen disappeared she took the mouse and gave it to him. "Here. This is how you control the actions that you do. You pick things and change things with this. It's called a mouse."

He nodded and took the mouse with extreme caution. He placed it gently on the desk but Serena picked it up again and put it back in his hand. He looked at her questioningly. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, but you put the mouse on the mouse pad okay? The mouse pad is what helps the little ball in the mouse," she covered his mouth to stop any uncalled for statement, "move around better."

Sirius placed the mouse on the purple and silver mouse pad and listened to what she said to do next.

"What now?"

She looked at him evilly. "Next we make the people."

He looked right back and they laughed together.

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

Lily looked up from her copy of "Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them" and looked around the room. "Are Sirius and Serena still gone? I wonder what they are doing."

James stopped writing and looked at her with twinkling eyes. "Do you want to know what I think? I think that they are-"

Remus cut off the end of his statement by covering his mouth with his hand. "I don't know Lils. Why don't we go find them?"

Lily agreed and together the three of them set off to find their missing friends.

_**Serena and Sirius**_

Sirius looked at the screen, his tongue sticking out in concentration. "So we have the red haired, green eyed Lily Evans Sim, the gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed, lovable, beautiful, stunning, courageous, loyal and the bestest girlfriend in the world, Serena Moon Sim. We also have the blond haired, amber eyed Remus Lupin Sim, the black haired, brown eyed James Potter Sim and the sexy black haired, and lovable black eyed Sim of Sirius Black. Now what?"

Serena looked at the Sims on the screen. "What about an animal? What kind do you want?"

Sirius grinned. "A DOG!!! A BIG BLACK LOVABLE POOCHIE!"

Serena smirked. "One that looks like the grim and always follows me around?"

Sirius blinked. "Well of course. What would you want… a cat? They are so… dull!"

Serena narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm dull am I? Well you can say good bye to this kitty when Moony wants to bite your head off! I'm not going to help you anymore! I'll help James instead." With that she crossed her arms, humphed and turned to the side.

Sirius felt his skin redden. "Hehe… opps?" When she made no point of turning back to him he whined. "Come on Sere! You know I didn't mean it! We can have a cat! A cat and a dog! Please?"

Serena looked at him and shrugged. "Okay. Sounds good!"

Sirius shook his head at his girlfriends' mood swings. "Girls…" was all he said as he turned back to the screen.

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

"Lily… where do we need to check still? I'm thirsty! Can we take a break? Look we are right by the kitchen! Let's stop in there! Just for a moment, I need something to drink before I shrivel up from lack of liquids! Please? Huh, huh, Lily? Please?"

Lily sighed. "Fine, James! Only if you be quiet though!"

James looked at her happily. "Oh come on Lilerz! You know you love me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Potter."

James looked over at her happily and his eyes had mischief all over them, "Ah, but Lily dear, in my dreams you do more then love me! You-"

Lily looked at him, her face red, from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. So James being James took off through the door of the kitchen, Lily right behind him.

Remus looked after the two in amusement. "They just grow up so fast," he muttered to himself then laughed like he had just told himself a great joke, which in all seriousness, he did.

_**Serena and Sirius**_

Serena looked at the screen critically, "We are almost done!"

Sirius looked happily at her. "Really? What do we still need to do?"

"Well, now we get to build the houses, but first, do you want them to all live together? Or do you want them to live in separate houses?"

Sirius' eyes casually traveled up and down her body, "Together, most defiantly together."

Serena lightly smacked the back of his head and giggled. "Okay then, you only need to build one house…"

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

"Lily! Zey are dans le flour encour! Make zem ztop!"

Lily looked up from her roll and stared at the boys in horror. "James, Remus! Stop playing in Pierre's flour! He is angry enough with you! Now stop!"

James looked at her and nodded, amusement shone clearly through his eyes. "Yes Lily dear!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at the flour covered boy. "JAMES HAROLD POTTER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! I'M NOT YOUR DEAR!"

Remus snickered as James' eyes widened at the tone and volume of her voice. "Yes Lily." Was heard meekly throughout the kitchens.

_**Serena and Sirius**_

"So we have our four bedrooms- wait a minute! Four bedrooms? Sirius!"

Sirius looked over at her. "Yes my darling?" He asked in his most innocent voice.

"You and James must be sharing a bed because there is no way I am sharing a bed with you! No way in he-"

Sirius' eyes twinkled merrily. "Now darling, we don't have enough money to make and furnish another room."

Serena looked at him in outrage. "Well then you better be sleeping on the couch because there is no way I am sleeping in the same bed as you!"

Sirius ignored her comments. "Should we decorate our room in the green or the blue?"

"Sirius!"

Sirius shook his head, "Nope, red?"

Serena sputtered angrily, "SIRIUS!"

Face scrunched up Sirius looked at the screen hard. "Orange?"

Despite her feelings Serena stuck her tongue out at the thought of having an orange bedroom.

Sirius must have shared her feeling because he shook his head again. "Nope DEFINATLY not orange. What do you think?"

Serena sighed. "I like purple and silver."

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

Lily dragged James and Remus out by their ears her face smudged with flour. "What did I tell you about throwing Pierre's flour?! Now he will not make the pie for dinner! Arg!"

James and Remus exchanged silent high-fives behind Lily's back but she caught the gesture.

"Oh! So you think it is all a joke eh?"

The boys gulped. "Now, Lily, you don't really want to kill us… do you?"

She looked at them and they saw the flames in her emerald green eyes. "I'll give you a five second head start. Five."

Remus looked at the fuming girl. "Calm down Lilerz! Blowing your top won't accomplish anything."

"Four."

James got to his feet. "Um… Lily?"

"Three."

The boys looked at each other.

"Two."

They ran for their lives.

"ONE!"

And a red streak took off after them.

_**Serena and Sirius**_

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from the computer screen. "Ya-huh?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?"

Sirius nodded before turning back to the screen. "Sounds good."

Serena looked at her boyfriend carefully. "Don't screw anything up okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

She looked at him dubiously but went anyways.

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

"Now Lily, what have I told you about running in the house?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't do it."

Mrs. Tsukino looked at her daughter's best friend happily, as if she was her second daughter. "Exactly. Now why didn't you follow that?"

"Because these two gits threw flour at me first, then they ran, so I had to uphold my Evans honour and beat their arses."

Mrs Tsukino blinked. "How about I pretend I didn't hear what you just said and I told you not to run in the house again?"

"Sounds good, Mrs. T!"

"Don't do it again."

Lily looked at the two ruffled boys happily before replying to Mrs. Tsukino's command. "Yes M'am"

"Very good." With that Mrs. Tsukino strolled down the hallway and out of sight, not witnessing the three colourful blurs speeding down the hallway in the opposite direction.

_**Serena and Sirius**_

Serena walked back into the room happily. That is, she was happy until she saw the screen. "**SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHY ARE JAMES AND REMUS KISSING?! WHY AM I IN BED WITH YOU?! WHY IS LILY FEEDING A BABY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!** At least the dog and the cat are all right… **HOLY CRAP! SIRIUS HOW DID YOU MAKE THEM DO THAT?!"**

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

Serena walked back into the room happily. That is, she was happy until she saw the screen. "**SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHY ARE JAMES AND REMUS KISSING?! WHY AM I IN BED WITH YOU?! WHY IS LILY FEEDING A BABY?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!** At least the dog and the cat are all right… **HOLY CRAP! SIRIUS HOW DID YOU MAKE THEM DO THAT?!"**

The three blurs stopped. They all had one question in their heads, but only Remus said it out loud. "What the bloody hell?"

Turning around they ran in the other direction. James was bubbling with questions; why was Serena screaming about being in bed with Sirius, what did the dog do? But most importantly, **WHY WERE THEY TALKING ABOUT HIM AND REMUS KISSING?**

Lily was almost laughing at the look on James' face. But then the rest of what was said hit her. SHE HAD A BABY? **WHAT THE HELL?**

Remus was slightly ahead of the others, he too was wondering things, but not the questions that were yelled per say, he wanted to know what Sirius had done this time, until- kissing?** JAMES?!** He screwed up his face and ran faster still. Ew…

_**Serena and Sirius**_

Sirius looked at his irritated girlfriend. "Um, I don't know?"

Serena let out a breath. 'Count to ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one. Now breath.' "What the bloody hell did you do?"

Sirius looked up at her totally and completely serious. "I found something out."

"What?"

Remus and James are 100% compatible and same with Lily and James and you and me… so… I made James and Lily get married and have a kid, which I named Harry, then Remus came over and I decided, 'What the hell!' and paired him with James, and you and I-"

His sentence was cut short by a livid blond who jumped on him.

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU DUMMIE! I'M GANNA KILL YOU!"

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

Lily gasped and turned around completely hearing the screams vibrate off the walls, not knowing which direction they came from. She took off the other way and the boys looked after her startled. They too turned and followed.

"Um, Lils? Where are we going?"

Lily completely ignored them and pulled out her wand. "ACCIO MARAUDERS MAP!"

The boys froze and watched as their map flew into the red-heads hands. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT?"

Lily stopped and just looked at them smugly. "Serena and I didn't just get it, we changed it. Call it free improvement."

James and Remus exchanged looks. Then they screamed as one. "YOU CHANGED OUR MAP!"

Lily just looked at them calmly. "Of course. Now I just say the building and it pops up. Watch. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She pointed her wand at the map and muttered, "Serena's mad cool house."

At the boys strange looks Lily blushed slightly. "Serena named it, it wasn't me."

The map glowed a pale yellow and lines flew over the parchment and in a few seconds it was redone. It took awhile for the boys to realize that it no longer said, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs", but "Huntress and Emerald".

James looked put out and was about to comment when there was another screech coming from somewhere in the house. They all looked at each other then the map and took off towards the little dots that said, Sirius Black and Serena Moon.

_**Serena and Sirius**_

Serena was about to jump her frightened boyfriend when a bubble popping up in the screen. "Congratulations! Sirius and Serena Black have had a baby girl! What will you name her?"

Serena took a deep breath and burst out laughing. "Name her Usagi, I always liked that name!"

With a twinkle in his eye he did just that, and then promptly burst out laughing himself.

Their laughing only stopped when the door burst open to show a very disgruntled Lily, James and Remus.

_**Lily, James and Remus**_

The shouting then laughter came from Serena's door, so the three companions threw the door open and stood in the doorway, watching their friends laugh insanely. Lily walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. Her face paled and her eyes grew wide. "Sirius Orion Black, Serena Bunny Moon! What the fu-"

Serena looked at her fuming friend. "No need to swear Lily! Just a bit of fun it is!"

Lily threw her fiery gaze at Serena. "A bit of fun? A BIT OF FUN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL FUN! I'm in BED with JAMES POTTER! You're in bed with Sirius Black and Remus is taking care of TWO BABIES! AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE ANIMALS DOING?!"

The guys' eyes widened, they too ran for the screen, their mouths dropping when they saw that she was in fact telling the truth. Their mouths dropped even more when James got out of bed with Lily, (somehow in his clothes) and went over Remus and kissed him.

"OH MY GOD!"

The two on the ground laughed even harder at their outbreaks, tears streaming down their faces.

_**Four Years Later**_

"One more push Mrs. Black! Then the baby is out! You can do it!"

Sirius looked down at his sweaty and panting wife. He squeezed her hand and spoke to her in calming tones even though his heart was running a marathon in his chest. "Come on Sere baby! You can do it! One more then it's over! Just one more!"

Serena took a deep breath and gave one big, final push; throughout the hospital room a baby's cry filled the air. Serena fell back against the white pillows on the hospital bed and gently took her baby from the smiling doctor.

"It's a girl Mrs. Black. Do you have a name?"

Serena shot an exhausted but happy look at her husband and he caught the sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "Usagi. Usagi Serenity Black."

Sirius heard the name and let out a happy chuckle. He too remembered the game they had played four years ago, in Lily Evans, now Potter's house in the summer before their seventh year. "Usagi; to go with Harry."

The doctor left the new parents with their daughter and called the other people into the room. Six people shuffled into the room, Lily and James Potter with little Harry, Bella and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lily carried her sleeping son and Bella followed and they sat at the bottom of Serena's bed. "Hey Huntress!"

Serena smiled. "Hiya Emerald, Bella!"

Sirius bounced over to his friends. "Usagi Serenity Black. That's her name."

Remus and James felt their eyes go wide before they burst out laughing. Peter smiled a smile; half happy, half sad.

James looked at his best friend. "So it really did happen eh? The game told the truth."

Sirius felt a wicked smile flitter across his face. "So you and Remus decided to get together huh? Poor Lily. I should give her my condolences."

James gaped, blushed and then tackled Sirius to the ground, right in the middle of a hospital room.

Laughter filled the air and the group remained happy; until the next story of course!

_****_

**There you have it! I hope you like it and REVIEW!**


End file.
